


The Colors In Your Eyes

by kageyesung



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Colors, M/M, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:07:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28359825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kageyesung/pseuds/kageyesung
Summary: In a world where your eyes are the color of your soulmate's hair, but the problem is that the only time you'll be able to see color is once you meet your soulmate.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Ushijima Wakatoshi, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Comments: 3
Kudos: 49





	The Colors In Your Eyes

**Author's Note:**

> a gift for ate zuffy! hope you enjoy reading this, ate zuffy uwu

“What the heck are you planning now, Kuroo?”

“Calm down, Tsukki. Bokuto specifically asked me to color his hair at this ungodly hour and I simply complied because I am such a great friend.” Kuroo giggled, teasing Tsukki at the process. Daily banters from them were ordinary and Bokuto always wonder how those two became soulmate when teases are thrown from left and right from the two.

Tsukki sighed, as he lets the two deal with their own shenanigans but letting himself help out with what the two men were planning.

The three of them prepared the necessary materials needed for coloring Bokuto’s hair. Kuroo mixed up the pink dye while Tsukki grabbed the barber’s cape and placed it on Bokuto who was currently seated in front of the mirror. Kuroo started coloring Bokuto’s hair with the pink dye, making sure to not leave any strands uncolored. Once he was done coloring Bokuto’s hair, the three of them sat on the couch with a random movie that they had picked to pass the time as they wait for the dye to take effect on Bokuto’s hair.

Since it was currently around 1 in the morning, it was natural for them to feel sleepy at that time, but not for Tsukki and Bokuto. Kuroo was slowly losing his senses, swaying his head to the side as sleep slowly took over him, his head lying on Tsukki’s lap. Tsukki chuckled once he saw that Kuroo has already fallen asleep on his lap, his hands combing through Kuroo’s black hair as his dark eyes shimmered under the moonlight, a small smile etched on his lips with his cheeks flushing up in red.

Bokuto stared as his two friends, the movie completely forgotten as the soft moment between the two lovers were so intimate yet so simple at the same time. He felt like he was intruding the two from their little moment from being there and having to see all of that, but at the same time it was endearing to see that his two friends were happy in the arms of each other.

“Soo, what’s the feeling of finally meeting your soulmate?” Bokuto asked with a whisper, clearly not wanting to wake-up his black haired friend from his slumber. Tsukki turned his head to Bokuto, matching Bokuto’s dark and curious eyes. Tsukki smiled at the question, the question was simple to say the least but it was always a wonder to the people around them with how Tsukishima really felt towards the young black haired man with golden yellow as his eyes. Tsukki reminisced the first time that him and Kuroo met, it was nothing special, Kuroo happened to become new in the area and it was like fate how Tsukki was the only one there where Kuroo can ask for directions. And as soon as the gold sparkling eyes met with the black gleaming eyes, it was like an explosion with how they realized that they weren’t seeing each other in a grayscale point of view anymore.

“It was honestly stupid and annoying especially as a person who doesn’t want to be bothered,” Tsukki chuckled at the thought, “but at that moment, I realized that everything was worth it.” Tsukki smiled as he stared at Kuroo who was peacefully sleeping on his lap, as he planted a soft kiss on the man’s forehead.

—

“Good Morning, Kenma” Akaashi greeted his roommate who was all dressed up and eating breakfast. “Good Morning to you too, Akaashi” Kenma greeted back with a small smile, eating the last bits of his breakfast.

“Do you have classes today?” Akaashi asked, preparing himself a cup of coffee, sitting in one of the chairs in their small dining table. A blush made its way towards Kenma’s cheek, looking at his side feeling shy at the question. Akaashi noticed this and a smirk formed on Akaashi lips.

“I guess you’re meeting with Ushijima then?” Akaashi teased, sipping on his coffee with a grin. Kenma nodded at the question, still blushing and feeling shy. “Have fun, you two then” Akaashi said, grabbing a bread on the table and eating it.

“Akaashi...”

“Hmm?”

“Weren’t your eyes light blue last week?” Kenma questioned staring at the pink eyes right in front of him. Akaashi was confused it was not like he can see color anyways but he does remember being complimented for his shiny blue eyes last week, which means that his soulmate has decided to dye their hair again. Akaashi was getting used to it, but it just doesn’t make sense why his soulmate was so persistent with changing hair colors when they clearly cannot see colors.

“I’m not really sure since I can’t see color anyways” Akaashi replied, munching on the bread with a straight face as he stares at Kenma’s forest green eyes. Unlike him, Kenma has already found his soulmate, Ushijima, who he has met occasionally. He didn’t actually expect that the two couple would be soulmates especially with how contradicting their personalities are, but he could see how they are meant to be between the silent moments that only the two of them could feel.

“I just wanted to let you know that your eyes have changed into light pink now, the pink suits you though. By the way, I’ll get going now, Akaashi.” Kenma said with a small smile walking towards the door, leaving Akaashi all alone in their shared room.

As soon as Kenma was out, Akaashi rushed to the bathroom, staring at the mirror with a frown in his face. Akaashi sighed as he looked at himself closer in the mirror, realizing that his view doesn’t change that much especially on his eyes, the view in front of him was still in grayscale so the color of his eyes changing into a light pink hue doesn’t affect him that much since he can’t really see the wonder of it.

What was even the point of having color on his eyes when he can’t even see it. All of this was useless to him, from all the times that his eyes changed color to any color that he could think of but can’t see, he doesn’t understand why his soulmate would have the guts to try something like this when in the first place it doesn’t make sense for someone who can’t see color and at that thought, maybe meeting his soulmate would be interesting after all. Akaashi looked at himself at the mirror once again, noticing the smile that has slowly made its way on his lips, as he prepared himself to get ready for school.

\--  
“Why did I think that it was a good idea to dye my hair at 1 am?!”

Bokuto grunted at himself, running for his dear life or else he won’t be able to catch the next train which will result to him being late at his class that will be having an exam. Bokuto ran as fast as he could through the subway, panicking along the way as he swiped his card through the gate. Cursing at himself for how ridiculous his idea was last night, but on the other note at least the bubble gum pink suits his dark onyx eyes, from what he heard from his friends. 

Bokuto continues to run through the crowded place, one of the reasons why Bokuto hates being late is having to squeeze himself through the crowd just to get to the train. On all of the day that he has to color his hair, why did he decided to do it on a Sunday evening? Now, he has to suffer the consequences for his poor decisions. Well, there is no going back now or else he will be late for class and suffer more throughout the constant reminder from his professor.

A sudden collision surprised Bokuto as he bumped himself hard at the black-haired man in front of him. Bokuto can’t really see the face of the man since the man was still nodding his head downwards, making his face completely hidden from Bokuto, but he was able to catch the black-haired man from falling by grabbing his arm and helping regain his balance. Once the man was on his feet again, he offered a short “sorry”, bowing in front of Bokuto as a sign of apology and maybe embarrassment too as he ran as fast as he could towards the other way where Bokuto didn’t even had the chance to offer a short apology.

Bokuto looked back to see where the man has run up to, but was surprised with how fast the man could clearly run. Bokuto sighed at the encounter, looking at his watch and seeing that he won’t be able to catch the train if he continued standing there so he continued to run towards the train, but was stopped abruptly through the sudden ache through his head. Bokuto closed his eyes at the pain, massaging his temples to relieve tension and once the ache was gone, he opened his eyes and was shocked at the sight in front of him.

Burst of colors through advertisement’s signs were in front of him, people with clothes that are bright and colorful came passing through him. Different hues welcomed his visions; it was blinding, he felt an undefined ache in his eyes. After blinking for quite a few times, he rolled his eyes, eyeing different parts and places where he’s standing right now. He was shocked at the change that happened around him. The grayscale color of the scenery vanished in just a blink. And aside from what he has felt in his eyes, he felt something heavy on his chest. Waves of familiarities crashed against his heart, then suddenly, the black-haired person he saw earlier popped in his mind.

Bokuto looked back again to check if the black-haired man was possibly still there, but with the waves of people walking and running through left and right, it was impossible to search for him. Bokuto smiled at the thought, that after the long wait, he has finally found him and although fate was little too cruel for not letting them get the chance to at least see each other’s face. He was glad at the very least to have contact with him and now that he could see the world in a different view, he believes that fate would let them meet again.

_I’ll see you soon, soulmate. ___

____

\--

Bokuto arrived in his place seeing Kuroo and Tsukki laying in the couch watching some random movies that was playing from the television. Bokuto ran up to the two, standing in front of them, covering the screen where the two are watching from. Kuroo annoyingly kicks Bokuto in the side, telling him to get out of the way since he is literally blocking the view and the exciting scenes are coming up next.

Bokuto breathes heavily, looking at the two seriously, his dark eyes gleaming through the light. “I can see colors now.” It almost came out as a whisper, but the soft stare in his eyes as soon as those words came out felt like a dream to Bokuto. He can finally see colors, he has waited for this the entire time after hearing the story from his parents that he’ll meet someone soon that will bring color to his eyes. The thought of colors have always amazes Bokuto ever since he was a child, although lacking the capability of seeing them, the stories that he heard from his parents was enough to get him invested. One night, as he was staring at the mirror, the idea of dyeing his hair suddenly popped out of nowhere as he stares longer at his grayish black hair, and at the grayscale view in his surrounding, coloring his hair was the perfect idea for him to get more invested in the colorful world even without having a full idea on how they would look like on him. He was glad that his sisters are supportive and luckily for them, they have already found their soulmates so they would know what colors matches Bokuto. And as Bokuto met Kuroo and Tsukki, who were also very supportive and volunteered to help him pick out the color of the hair dye and helping him out through the process, he was thankful that his friends were there to help.

_Being in a colorless world wasn’t that bad after all. ___

____

Bokuto was lost from his train of thought as Kuroo’s high pitched scream keep blaring in the room and was surprised that the tall man suddenly jumped out from his seat, giving Bokuto a big hug and a huge grin. “YOU CAN FINALLY SEE COLORS!! QUICK, LOOK AT MY EYES!! THE GOLD MATCHES ME, RIGHT?” Kuroo excitedly jumps, prancing around Bokuto as Tsukki stares at the two, completely dumbfounded with how idiotic his soulmate could be, but a thought suddenly came from Tsukki’s mind. “Where is your soulmate though? Have you met him or her?”

Bokuto sighs at the question, looking at the two as another long sigh came from him. “The truth is I didn’t have the chance to talk to him. Everything happened so fast that I wasn’t able to catch up to him. But his black hair really matches my eyes. It was just a short moment, but I wish I could get the chance to meet him again, I didn’t even have the chance to look at his face!” Bokuto whined, feeling dishearten at the fact that he was able to meet his soulmate, but was not able to talk to him for at least a minute. Kuroo wraps his arms around Bokuto’s shoulder, comforting him on his own little way, encouraging Bokuto that he’ll meet his soulmate again soon.

“Don’t worry about it too much, Bokuto! I just know that you’ll meet him again soon enough”

“I hope so too, Kuroo”

\--

As soon as Akaashi arrived in his shared space with Kenma, he quickly rushed in to the bathroom, staring at the mirror, but something was different as he looks at himself at the mirror. No, everything was completely different. He could see that his long coat has turned into something that does not look like gray anymore, the shampoo bottles from his rack has turned into a dark color and was not in the shade of black anymore. He could see how his skin glowed a hue that he was unfamiliar of, and as he looked at himself at the mirror again, he could see how his light pink eyes (from what he heard from Kenma) complimented his dark ebony hair. Shock was written all over his face, so the sight at the train station a while ago wasn’t just some kind of illusion, it was real. He was able to meet his soulmate thus having the capabilities of seeing color.

Akaashi was surprised as he heard the door of the unit open with Kenma calling out to him, indicating that he just arrived. Akaashi quickly ran up to Kenma, who was currently busy removing his shoes and was surprised to see Akaashi who was now looking at him straight in the eye, his pink eyes sparkling as he looked at Kenma. Feeling awkward from Akaashi’s stare, he quickly removed his shoes as he looked at Akaashi, wondering why he was looking at him like that. “Uhhh Akaashi?”

“I could see colors now, Kenma.” Akaashi calmly responds, still staring at Kenma with a serious gaze. Kenma was surprised with Akaashi’s announcement, quickly running up to him to give him a small hug as a sign that he was happy for the man. Akaashi returned the hug, but the confusion was still evident in Akaashi’s face. The thing is even though that he is now capable of seeing colors, the thought of finally meeting his soulmate still bothers him, making him overthink things. If he was to be asked what kind of person he is, he is just an ordinary college student who does not even know what he wants in life. What if he ever bore his soulmate once they meet? What if he ever disappoints his soulmate, once he finds out that Akaashi isn’t really the person that he would want to be with? All this questions and doubts started flooding over Akaashi’s mind, and it was getting harder to breathe until Kenma smacked his head. “Oi, you’re overthinking again, Akaashi. Calm down, okay? I’m sure your soulmate would love you once both of you ever got the chance to meet again.”

Akaashi looked at Kenma, worry still evident in his face, but soon a small smile made its way on Akaashi’s lips.

“I hope so too, Kenma”

\--

Two months, two months have already passed ever since Akaashi met his soulmate which means that it has also been two months since he was able to see color. Nothing really changed in Akaashi perspective, but the colorful world was sure wonderful especially whenever he had the chance to take a glimpse of the orange sunset every time he goes home from school. It was truly one of the things that people who can’t see color will truly envy, but now that he has seen it in its full glory, Akaashi can’t help but stare at it every time, completely in awe.

Akaashi continued to laze around in his bed, reading a book that he has probably read a thousand times already, but he was too lazy to grab another book and he was bored to the wits, so Akaashi settled for it. Akaashi was about to fall asleep, but was surprised to see Kenma suddenly barging inside his room. “Akaashi, do you want to come with me and Toshi? We’ll be going to the festival near town and I think you’ll like it there.”

Akaashi was surprised to Kenma inviting him somewhere, he has always known that Kenma like staying indoors and what’s more surprising is that Kenma invited him to a festival which means that there will be a lot of people, and one thing he knows from Kenma is that he hates being in crowded places. “Are you sure, Kenma? Don’t you want to have some alone time with Ushijima?”

“Yeah, I don’t mind besides there will be a firework show at the festival, just thought that you’ll enjoy the show especially you can see colors now.”

Akaashi thought what Kenma has said, ever since childhood, he was not able to see how pretty the lights were during festivals or how amazing the firework shows were since all he can see was in grayscale, that’s why stars have always looked the most gorgeous to him, the twinkling of the stars always gave Akaashi comfort every time he watches it through the night. But now that he was able to see colors, maybe the firework show doesn’t sound so bad after all. Akaashi agreed at Kenma’s invite, telling Kenma that he’ll just get ready as he walked towards his bathroom.

Akaashi looked at himself again, seeing how the pink in his eyes faded into a gradient of black and gray. He was shocked as he continues to stare at his eyes, and maybe panicked a little bit because he thought that his view would go back to the once colorless world he had, but as he looked around, he realized that his eyes just turned into those shades because his soulmate’s hair turned into a mix of gray and black. Akaashi just smiled at the thought of his soulmate possibly changing his hair color again, and he can’t help but feel giddy inside since from all of the color that he has to choose from, why gray and black? Didn’t he prefer bright colors? Or was he just missing the times were the shades that he could only see was white, gray and black? A small smile was seen on Akaashi’s lips, as he dismissed the though and went back to get himself ready for the festival.

As soon as the three arrived for the festival, the place was crowding people. Stalls can be seen from left and right, couples can be seen walking from every direction, colorful decorations can also be seen from the place. Akaashi insisted on the two that he would look around the place by himself, besides he didn’t want to make himself a third wheel between the two and he knows that this was a special moment for the couple to spend time with each other. Kenma was skeptical since he was the one that invited Akaashi to the festival, but soon agreed as he saw the persistent look on Akaashi’s eyes. Kenma told him that if he ever wanted to go home together, he could just send him a text. Akaashi nodded at Kenma, bidding a short farewell at the two as he walked at a different direction.

Akaashi looked around the place, liking how the crowded place filled with people having fun has low key comforted him. He saw the different foods that was available around the place, tempted at the smell that it was giving, but he wasn’t that hungry so he simply ignored the tempting food around him. He saw the children running around, laughing along the way as they play with the other kids. As he was walking around, he saw a store selling some random toys, including keychains and was suddenly attracted to the owl keychain displayed on the stall. The owl keychain was gray in color and was holding a little star, and Akaashi never wanted anything more in his life than to purchase the keychain. Akaashi grabbed the keychain and went towards the owner of the place, and as he paid for the owl keychain, he heard bickering from a couple arguing about buying a black cat plushy and a crow plushy just so that they could match, Akaashi gave no attention to the two as he continued his little trip around the festival after paying for the keychain that he got attracted too.

Akaashi continued walking around the place, and was surprised to see the sudden noises in the sky and as he looked up towards the dark sky, bursts of color came flashing through Akaashi’s eyes, the stars twinkling along them, and the moon shining on them. It was the fireworks. And Kenma was right, this truly does look amazing. The way the colors mix with the ark sky added a subtle feeling of loneliness in his heart. It was an explosion of divine colors, bursting throughout the night sky. It was overwhelming— breathtaking, even. And just like how it spread throughout the sky, it lingered against his mixed-colored eyes.

“Wow! Kuroo and Tsukki were right, the fireworks look amazing once you’re able to see it with colors!”

Akaashi was surprised when a man suddenly appeared at his side, he didn’t notice that there was someone already beside him, as his focus was towards the firework show. As Akaashi looked at the man who was slightly taller than him, he can’t take his eyes off of him anymore, he doesn’t know why but watching the man was more worth it than the explosion of colors in the sky. The way his eyes crinkled and the smile that he radiates, to the gray and black hair that the man has, all the way to his toned body, what he was looking at was the embodiment of perfect. He wasn’t sure what the man has, but he knows he could stare at the man all day. The way the moonlight shines on his face, matching with the color that keeps lighting up the sky.

_The idle fleeting thought that he was a “star” crossed my mind. ___

____

Akaashi thought as he continued to stare at the man beside him. Feeling something strange in his side, the man who Akaashi continues to stare at suddenly looked up at Akaashi’s way and as soon as as the grayish-black eyes met with his dark ebony eyes, Akaashi felt something ache in his heart, he felt something familiar; like a string connecting them two. It was as if violent waves have crushes against the two’s silent shores, waking it up with heavy splashes of water. Akaashi stared longingly at his eyes, orbs wavering with unfamiliar yet beautiful emotions; it was him.

The man on the other hand was also surprised like him, the dark eyes looming over his gray eyes with a sincere smile came into view. The man stared at him with love and adoration that he could feel, it was like he was saying how long he has waited for this moment. The man felt something familiar as he stares at those grayish-black eyes and he can’t help but feel ecstatic once he confirmed that it was him; his soulmate that he yearns for so long ever since he was capable to see colors.

“It’s you…” The man whispers, clearly losing interest in the show, putting his whole attention on the man in front of him. The man stares at Akaashi, and he can’t help but feel joy flooding his whole body. Akaashi was beautiful, gorgeous even, those black ebony hair, his tinted grayish-black eyes, his lips that are slightly open from awe. The man thinks that the man in front of him was a god from how perfect he is.

“Yeah..It is me,I guess..” Akaashi whispered in the wind, but the man could hear it and he felt his heart soar as he heard his voice. He thought he couldn’t fall for the man more but as soon as their eyes met again, both of them saw the world in a much more colorful world like this was truly the first time that both of them saw colors.

“Bokuto Koutarou.”

“Akaashi Keiji”

A sudden blush creeped from their face, the firework show was not even noticed anymore at this point, as they thought that looking at their soulmate was more amazing. A smile slowly made its way on their lips, because finally they have found each other and everything was astounding. Everything was perfect, the both of them thinks as their eyes met again, and a blush followed through their faces.

“Soo Akaashi-kun, would you like to explore the festival with me?”

“I would love too, Bokuto-san”


End file.
